


Drabbles en español

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo un lugar donde iré recopilando mis pequeñas historias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 (Lotto/Monster/Superpoderes AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Mil perdones de antemano si alguno los deja colgados y queriendo más, la mayoría son cosas que pienso y luego abandono para retomarlas con el tiempo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Disfruten el ChanSoo!

El clic de una puerta abriéndose es lo que lo devuelve a la realidad. Con la gracia y rapidez de un experto, Kyungsoo enfoca la cámara; de la chica que yace atada dentro de la jaula, hacia el roble de la puerta. Él lo sabe, lo que se traen entre manos no es sencillo o simple pero, para empezar, a Kyungsoo jamás le interesaban las cosas sencillas.  
  
Bastaba con mirar hacia la puerta para entender esto último...  
  
El hombre que entraba, dándole la espalda a la cegadora luz tras la puerta, era la epítome de todo lo que no era sencillo en esta vida: el cabello del color de las llamas, la piel de porcelana, el torso de un dios griego (sobre piernas tan largas que parecían no tener fin), y la expresión del loco determinado a perecer por lo que quiere conseguir.  
Si, Kyungsoo jamás se sentía atraído por lo simple, y esto, el hombre dirigiéndose hacia él sonriendo maliciosamente cubierto en vendajes y seda negra, esto era lo de Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo podía apreciarle bien desde donde se encontraba, arriba sentado sobre la enorme jaula en el medio del cuarto; aún a través del lente de la cámara y aún a través del plástico protector que los separaba.  
Y, ¡oh! el olor a cenizas y sudor que emanaba de él. Kyungsoo no podía más que contener el aliento...  
  
" _Vaya_ "-dice él, Chanyeol, deteniéndose justo en frente y mirando a Kyungsoo a través del plástico-" _parece que decidieron empezar sin nosotros_ ".  
" _Se tardaron demasiado_..."-respondió Baekhyun desde dentro de la jaula tratando de desatar las manos de la chica.  
"¿ _Quieres que suba y te baje de ahí_?"-dijo Chanyeol como si no pudiera escuchar al otro, dirigiéndose a Kyungsoo en voz baja y grave. Kyungsoo juraba que podría hacer cualquier locura por esa voz.  
" _Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras_ "-respondió Kyungsoo, y si las miradas pudieran matar Chanyeol habría caído muerto en ese mismo instante junto al resto de los guardias que tapizaban el piso de la habitación.  
  
Un sonido exterior más arranca a Kyungsoo de sus pensamientos, de nuevo, y Suho se aclara la garganta y camina con tedio desde atrás de Chanyeol hasta el frente del grupo; arrastrando sobre la porcelana del piso un bate de béisbol cubierto de clavos del que no se había separado en semanas, " _no quiero interrumpir su obvio ritual de apareamiento_ "-dijo con voz demasiado clara y una sonrisa irónica en su boca-" _pero tenemos trabajo que terminar"_.  A esto, Chanyeol ríe divertido y Kyungsoo baja del techo de la jaula en un tris, el suelo temblando ligeramente bajo sus pies, entra a la jaula y ayuda a Baekhyun a cortar la soga que mantiene atada a la chica.  
  
"¿ _Vamos a terminarlo ya_?"-pregunta Baekhyun desde dentro de la jaula, cargando ahora a la chica con el brazo izquierdo de ésta por sobre sus hombros.  
Kyungsoo le lanza una sonrisa maniática a Chanyeol por entre las barras de la jaula, el plástico distorsiona el guiño que Chanyeol le lanza en respuesta.

Inmediatamente, y casi como por arte de magia, la temperatura del cuarto cambia; el suelo tiembla como expectante y tras las puertas se escuchan resonantes los pasos de cientos de guardias. Arriba y más allá del techo se escuchan los truenos que anuncian una tormenta.   
" _¡Baekhyun, Baekhyun!_ "-exclama Chanyeol y chasqueando la lengua se vuelve hacia la puerta. A Kyungsoo la locura que viene con la adrenalina en esa voz le pone los pelos en punta y completa la frase del pelirrojo-" _esto solo acaba de empezar_ ".


	2. If everything that can happen, happens, then you can never really do the wrong thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chanyeol" era el nombre que el hombre (o aquello que pretendía serlo) había adoptado para sí. Kyungsoo le había conocido hacia ya mucho, cuando aún era joven. Le vio cuando aún había salvación, salvación tanto para él como para ambos. Chanyeol llevaba entre los dedos de sus dos manos la destrucción única, como nadie la conocía hasta ese momento, y podría haberle dado rienda suelta portando mientras una gentileza sin comparación dibujada en las líneas de su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título tomado del guión de Hannibal (episodio dos, temporada tres)

Había algo de divinidad en su expresión, y también algo de magia. Locura y serenidad conviviendo tras sus pupilas en una armonía tal que no podría haberse encontrado en ningún otro lugar, fuera o dentro de este mundo. Su piel brillaba bajo el sol de media tarde y Kyungsoo le observaba con detenimiento, como soñando; su sombra bailaba, moteada de los rojos, celestes, azules y verdes de los vitrales.   
Él era el fuego y el ardor, era aquello que consume, sacando hasta la más minúscula gota de agua del aire y dejando nada más que cenizas tras de sí; y era el calor de la hoguera, la que enciendes en la mitad de la nada y en medio del frío más atroz para calentar la última de tus esperanzas, la más pequeña. 

Kyungsoo se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la nave y la noche caía queda sobre los restos de la catedral. Había perseguido esa silueta por años; su rostro le había atormentado en sueños y visiones desde el inicio de los tiempos. Seguía moviéndose como si nada, entre el altar y la nave. Tenía al Jesús Pantocrator a su espalda, los ojos de los santos en el iconostasio le observaban sin juzgar. Y es que los muertos no pueden juzgar, y los vivos lo hacen pero no de la forma correcta. 

"Chanyeol" era el nombre que el hombre (o aquello que pretendía serlo) había adoptado para sí. Kyungsoo le había conocido hacia ya mucho, cuando aún era joven. Le vio cuando aún había salvación, salvación tanto para él como para ambos. Chanyeol llevaba entre los dedos de sus dos manos la destrucción única, como nadie la conocía hasta ese momento, y podría haberle dado rienda suelta portando mientras una gentileza sin comparación dibujada en las líneas de su boca. 

Chanyeol era el fin pero también el inicio: sino del mundo, al menos de la eternidad de Kyungsoo. 

Y aún permanecían jóvenes, sus edades ya no se calculaban bajo las reglas normales.   
Kyungsoo le había conocido y su vida había dejado de avanzar. Tampoco podía retroceder. Los órganos en ambos cuerpos no enfermaban, ninguna de sus células se atrofiaba y su sangre no circulaba. La muerte no cazaba bien con Chanyeol, los cadáveres y el derramar sangre (si bien tenían su objetivo) a menudo le hacían sentirse triste... sucio. Cuando sostenía a su víctima en su regazo, ya en sus últimos instantes, lo hacía con la pena que experimenta quien pierde a un ser querido. Kyungsoo no podía hacer más que observarlo con dulzura y brindarle sus lágrimas en silencio.   
Chanyeol había vivido por mucho tiempo, perdiendo tanto y ganando poco; Kyungsoo llenando los espacios. 

Recorrían la tierra con el paso del turista que siente jamás pertenecer, pero que lo desea con toda su alma.   
Chanyeol había sido un profesor en una aldea en Nepal, un pianista talentoso en una Europa en ruinas, un corista en una iglesia que llevaba fe al más hambriento y al más desesperado, un pintor exitoso al servicio de reyes y reinas. Y Kyungsoo había estado a su lado: era un chófer tirando de los caballos y haciendo avanzar el carruaje por las desvencijadas calles de Londres, era la musa de un pintor en los rincones más hermosos de Francia, era el cocinero en una tienda sin nombre en una villa China al sur de Hong Kong.   
Ahora era miembro del clero. Un joven y apuesto pastor guiando ovejas que le admiraban con pasión por lo profundo de su voz al predicar el sermón dominical. Podían haber besado el negro de su vestido solo para recibir su bendición. Y Chanyeol era el encargado de la catedral. Por las mañanas, era la figura bañada en rayos de sol que encendía cada una de las velas; por las tardes era quien atendía el jardín tras la parroquia, era quien llenaba de rosas el altar e inundaba la nave con el olor del jazmín y la lima de la cera para madera.   
Los niños corrían tras de él. Chanyeol ejercía casi tanta influencia como Kyungsoo tras el púlpito pero sin tener que decir ni una sola palabra.   
Su presencia era más que suficiente.   
Era lo que los italianos llamaban un "demone", el equivalente a lo que en tiempos modernos se conoce como "el demonio". Se encontraba bajo el mismísimo techo de su mortal enemigo, sus servidores llevándole obsequios en forma de dulces y canciones.   
Y Chanyeol jamás se había sentido tan en casa. 

Al final de cada día, Kyungsoo se sentaba sobre una de las bancas en la oscuridad y Chanyeol bailaba para él. Salía y entraba en los claros que la luna dibujaba en el piso sobre el altar.   
Luego ambos se retiraban a su habitación.   
Mientras yacían juntos en la cama, con los resortes del colchón clavándose en su columna, Kyungsoo dibujaba patrones sobre la espalda desnuda de Chanyeol; runas de civilizaciones perdidas y de idiomas olvidados por los hombres. Y Chanyeol dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho, su cabello castaño cayendo en rizos sobre sus ojos, y sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Kyungsoo.   
Kyungsoo dormía con el mal entre sus brazos, su torso cálido y moteado de sudor subiendo y bajando con el vaivén de una débil respiración. El infierno en la tierra, el cielo en la forma de un algo y un algo en la forma de un alguien que jamás podría alcanzar el paraíso por más que lo deseara. Kyungsoo podía posar sus dedos sobre él, era tan tangible como cualquier otro objeto en la habitación. Era tan físico como el mismo Kyungsoo, y siempre parecía lejano, aún cuando hacían el amor.   
Chanyeol era un "algo" incomprensible, y Kyungsoo había sido el primero en llamarle un "alguien". Era un alguien que siempre le había amado como a un igual, y Kyungsoo, a su vez, jamás dejaría de amarle, con cada parte de su alma manchada por la consumación de algo que debió haber sido prohibido, castigado incluso. 

Era hermoso y era dañino.   
Kyungsoo no podía adorarle más sin correr peligro de que su ser se hiciera añicos bajo el peso de sus sentimientos. Jamás le había influenciado, no lo necesitaba. Y no todo había sido memorable. Aunque Chanyeol seguía pidiéndole perdón cada dos o tres cuerpos, mirándole entre pestañas anegadas en lágrimas y con los labios temblando de horror. Y Kyungsoo había puesto sus labios sobre esa boca y había silenciado sus sollozos; tirando de su ropa y haciéndole sentir bello y amado, haciéndole sentir humano aunque era evidente que jamás podría serlo. 

Y los libros hablarían tanto de su historia como los periódicos de cada época sobre las misteriosas muertes a su alrededor.   
Y cambiarían de nombre, cambiarían de vida y de oficio llegado el tiempo necesario. Llegando el momento en que algún curioso se acercara lo suficiente como para que Kyungsoo tuviese que desenfundar el arma que llevaba bajo el hábito.   
Pero mientras tanto, bajo la catedral sumida en silencio y en paz, Chanyeol podía seguir bailando; subiendo y bajando los escalones hacia el altar. Kyungsoo podía seguir observándolo; ambos podían seguir su pequeña rutina, disfrutando el goce de saberse seguros y a salvo tras los muros llenos de santos, apóstoles y el mismísimo hijo de Dios.   
Afuera llovía y el rey derramaba su furia por sobre los campos.   
Adentro un demone bailaba para un alma que jamás envejeció, y sus días seguirían repitiéndose por los siglos y los siglos.   
Amén.


End file.
